


All of These Flowers

by BrokenFandomChild1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenFandomChild1/pseuds/BrokenFandomChild1
Summary: John Laurens is just your average florist. He knows everything upon everything about flowers. Alexander Hamilton moved to New York and is now working in a tattoo shop right next to a nice florist's place. How long until the two fall in love?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. John Laurens and his flower shop

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is from a pin on Pinterest, that inspired me to write this! I hope this doesn't fail, so, yeah! Here's the link to it: https://pin.it/3oJdB8Z which you can copy and paste or whatever! Anyways, on with the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Alex!

John was very proud of his flower shop, Rainy Day Roses. It was at a nice place that he could walk to from his apartment, and never failed to cheer him up. John loved flowers. They made the world so multi-colored. The whole place was rainbow, which was fine with John. Rainbows were bright and cheerful, and he needed bright and cheerful in his life. 

Currently, John was hanging some more flowers in hanging planters on the tiny porch in front of his shop. There was no more room inside, and John had just gotten another shipment of flowers. He would have to cancel the next shipment. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't have enough room for all of his beautiful plants. 

John hung the last hanging planter overflowing with bright blossoms and climbed down from the pot he was using as a step stool. He put the pot near the open door and then went inside to cancel the next shipment. The inside of his shop was pretty cozy, with huge skylights, lots of flowers, and homemade signs. The whole thing was open, with a huge rug in the middle of the room, a little desk in a corner, and lots of tables crammed with flowers. The whole place was rainbow, which was fine with John. Rainbows were bright and cheerful, and he needed bright and cheerful in his life, as said before.

John went over to the desk, which was tucked neatly in a corner, almost impossible to make out thanks to all the orchids, lilies, and roses on and around his desk. The desk itself was a chaotic thing, with stacks of papers, a few pens, a computer, some stray hair ties, and a minuscule turtle eraser as the cherry on top. John loved it nonetheless. He was about to sit down when a clear, french-accented voice said,

"Hello? John, are you here? We brought you lunch!" 

"If he went home again to that slimy git of a father he has-" another, deeper voice said.

"No, no, guys, I'm right here!" John laughed, stepping out into the middle of the room. Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan were waiting for him, both holding some brown paper bags. 

"Ah, mon amie! Good to see you! We are on our lunch break. Are you?" Laff exclaimed.

"Now I am." John smiled.

"You have too many flowers in here, John," Herc said.

"Hate it, but you're right. What are we having for lunch?" John asked, but before anyone could answer, someone, said,

"Oh! Hey, guys! I wasn't sure where you went." Laff and Herc turned around halfway.

"Ah, Alex, come in! This is John Laurens, the owner of this flower shop, and our friend. John this is Alexander Hamilton, or Alex, the new employee at Dat Tat!" Laff introduced. John could feel his face turning red. This boy was cute. He had brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and big brown eyes. He was wearing a hoodie and nice jeans. When he held out his hand to shake, John noticed a little star tattoo on his finger. Flustered, John shook his hand.

"Hi," John mumbled. _Great first impression, John! He's probably not even gay, sheesh!_ He thought, chiding himself. Alex just smiled and then said,

"So, where are we going to eat?" 

"Oh, there's a little park a few blocks away, we always go there to eat," Laff answered.

"Okay, well, then, lead the way!" Alex said, motioning Herc forwards, then following him. Laff waited for John to go, then followed.

"Cute, isn't he?" Laff murmured in John's ear as they were leaving.

"Oh, shut up!" John exclaimed, causing Laff to chuckle.


	2. Alexander Hamilton and his new neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns that John is his neighbor! Yay!  
> (There is a curse word in here, sorry about that)

"So, next Saturday, okay? Laff and I will meet and pick you and John up here for the party." Herc said as we closed up the tattoo shop, Dat Tat.

"Yep! I'll be ready and waiting out front by, say 7:45?" Alex asked, checking his calendar for the third time in two minutes.

"Sure! That works!" Laff exclaimed. Herc nodded and smiled.

"Okay then. Bye, guys. I'll see you Monday." Alex said, grabbing his bag.

"Bye, Alex," Herc said.

"See you Monday," Laff called. Alex waved one last time, then turned around to the direction of his apartment. It was just a few minutes from the tattoo shop, luckily, so he could walk back and forth every day. As Alex was walking, he saw a familiar ponytail of curly hair.

"Hey. Hey! John!" Alex called. He stopped and looked back.

"Hey, Alex. What are you doing?" John asked. Alex noticed his face was kind of red.

"Well, I'm just walking home, and I, uh, saw you, so, I figured I'd walk with you until one of us..gets home first," Alex said, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Oh," John said, "My apartment building is just up there." 

"That's where I live, too!" Alex said excitedly. 

"Really? In which apartment? I-I'm not a stalker or anything, I was just wondering, you know-" John amended hastily.

"Apartment 2b." Alex interrupted.

"Wait. Seriously?" John asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Uh. Yeah. Why?"

"I live in 2c!" They both started laughing and didn't stop until they were in the elevator. 

"What a coincidence!" Alex exclaimed as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah." Suddenly John wasn't smiling anymore.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be okay. Bye." John said. 

"Oh. Bye." Alex said. As he unlocked his apartment, though, Alex kept thinking about John had turned solemn so suddenly, how he had said he _would_ be okay, not that he was. As Alex thought more and more about it, the weirder it seemed. 

All at once, there was a loud thump, a hastily muffled cry, and a drunken yell. Alex realized what was going on. Shit. John.


	3. Alexander Hamilton!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is ~heroic~ and saves John from his drunk dad.  
> Trigger Warning: Abuse

Alex wrenched open the door, barely closing it before half-running down the hallway to apartment 2c. He almost hesitated at the door, but pushed away the memories and fear and tried the door. For some (very fortunate) reason, it was unlocked. Alex opened it and gasped at the sight in front of him.

Broken bottles littered the floor. The furniture was filthy, the windows were covered, it smelled awful. But worst of all was the man stumbling around in a drunken rage, the bloody mess that was John on the floor. 

Alex had no idea what to do. Unfortunately, Alex did not have time to figure out a plan. The man, who Alex supposed was John's dad, staggered over to John and, to Alex's horror, began beating him. With every kick, John would sob a little more.

"Weak, filthy, stupid kid. Never gonna add up to nothin' you dirty little fag-" Alex supposed he panicked. The rage building up inside him couldn't have helped.

"Excuse me!" Alex said, loudly and clearly. The man stopped kicking and muttering and turned to Alex.

"Who-who the hell are you?" The man asked, momentarily confused. Alex saw John look up. 

"Uh. Well... um..." Alex did not know what he was thinking, trying to save John. He did not have a plan, John would just be beaten again. No. Get ahold of yourself, Alex. Calm do-

"Oh, I see. You're my son's friend, huh? Comin' in here, tryin' to save him. Pah." The man spat at his feet, then began to turn back to John.

"Uh, wait! I, uh, I need him." Alex said, pointing to John and feeling ridiculous.

"You-what?" the man asked.

"I need him. So-so I'm just gonna, ya know, take him, and then, we will, uh, we'll leave." Alex said, scooping up John and helping him hobble to the door.

"Wait! Hey! You can't do that! You-" But the man's protests were cut off by Alex slamming the door in his face. Alex didn't know what he just did, but decided not to stick around in case the man got too mad.

"Than-thanks," John whispered.

"Yeah. No-no problem." Alex mumbled awkwardly. They began to shuffle to his apartment. Eventually, they got there, where Alex led John to the bed to lay down on. 

"Just, uh, sit here, and I'll go get some medicine and make tea. Do you like tea?" Alex asked. John nodded and smiled a little. Alex took that as a good sign and smiled back.

"Okay. I'll just be over there if you need me." Alex told him, motioning to the kitchen/living room area of the apartment. John nodded again. Alex went to go make some tea and get some bandages.

He put the kettle on, grabbing the medicine and some bandages because he knew that at least one of the wounds was bleeding. Then Alex went back into the bedroom where John was now sitting and wincing a little, looking around. 

"Sorry for the mess," Alex said. There was paper everywhere from writing. (Okay, so he might be obsessed, so what?)

"It's fine. I like to write, too." John said. Gosh, he's cute. Wait-what? Alex shook the thought from his head.

"Uh, I got the medicine. And some bandages," he said, dumping them on the bed. 

"Well, I-I guess that you'll, um, need me to take off my shirt?" John asked, his face turning red, Alex could feel his going red, too.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll need you to do that." Alex muttered. He began to clean up the papers everywhere while John took it off. It's not that big of a deal, c'mon, Alex! Alex thought to himself as he stacked some papers on his overflowing desk. When Alex turned around, though, he forgot all of his awkwardness when he saw the bruises and cuts peppering John's torso.


	4. Alexander Hamilton and his very bruised friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is hurt and Alex makes tea!

"Oh, my gosh, John! He did all of this to you today?" Alex cried, inspecting the bruises and still bleeding cuts. 

"Ah. Well. No?" John stumbled through the sentence. 

"How long has this been going on?" Alex asked, trying to calm his voice. He put a bit of Neosporin on his finger and began to rub it gently on one of John's cuts. John winced a bit but otherwise did not object.

"Uh, not too long." It was obvious that he was lying. Alex gave him a look but didn't press him. Alex put more Neosporin on his finger and kept rubbing it on the cuts, then bandaging them. 

Then the kettle whistled, and Alex went to go put some in a mug with some teabags. As they sipped their tea, they talked a bit about John's flower shop and Alex's move to New York and how much he liked it in New York. Anything but what had just happened. John also put his shirt back on. Eventually, John yawned, and so Alex took their mugs to the kitchen and washed them out. He also lent John some spare PJs that fit him.

"Where am I going to sleep?" John asked.

"On the bed," Alex answered.

"But, then, where will you sleep?" 

"On the couch."

"Are you sure? I could sleep on the couch instead." John offered, trying to slide off the bed.

"No, no. It's fine. Really, John don't bother. Oh!" Alex rushed to catch John, who had successfully slid off the bed. John sighed, and it hit Alex how close their faces were. Pushing away the odd excitement in his chest, Alex helped John back on the bed.

"Sorry. I'm fine, though. Really. Just hurts a little." John said.

"No," Alex said firmly, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"O-okay. Good night, then, I guess." John said.

"Good night, John. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Alex said tiredly. He turned off the overhead light and went to the couch. He grabbed a blanket and a pillow and situated himself so that he was comfy. Then he went to sleep.


	5. John Laurens and WHADDYA MEAN I SLEPT 'TILL 10?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy-ish chapter :)

John woke up in a softly sunlit room that smelled good. Like pencil shavings and vanilla and breakfast. Breakfast. John was hungry. He opened my eyes a little more and remembered last night. 

His dad's mutterings, him kicking John, pain, shock. And Alex. He had taken John to his apartment and gave him tea and some pjs. 

John smiled faintly at that. Then he shook himself out of it. He's most definitely straight, I mean, obviously. John thought. He was not getting a crush on him. Nope. Nada. What he was getting, however, was breakfast. 

He sat up slowly, trying not to let the pain bother him too much. John tried to run a hand through his hair, but curly hair doesn't work that way, and he didn't need more pain in his life, so he stopped. Then John slid out of Alex's bed and stretched. He stumbled a bit as he walked, but the pain wasn't too bad now, John had suffered much worse. He tripped a bit and would've fallen, too, if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught him.

"You should be more careful," Alex said into his ear. John swallowed.

"Sorry." John squeaked, thinking, against his will, that Alex was gonna hit him. He didn't. Instead, he laughed and helped John to the counter onto a stool. 

"It's fine, John. Here, I made some breakfast." Alex said, pulling some tinfoil off of a plate and sliding it over to him. John picked up a fork and stabbed some eggs with it.

"How long have you been up?" John asked.

"Oh, ever since one. I had a few things I had to write down." Alex answered nonchalantly.

"One?! Wow, I-that's a long time," John exclaimed.

"Yeah. You were asleep for a while. It's ten." Alex told me.

"Ten?! I slept until ten?! But-my shop-" John cried.

"You work on weekends?" Alex asked.

"Oh. Right. It's the weekend. No, I don't work on the weekends." John sighed, relaxing again. Alex laughed. John smiled a bit. 

"Well, I'll be writing over there," Alex said, pointing to a desk in the corner.

"Wait. Don't you have a desk in your bedroom, too? Do you have two desks?!" John asked, incredulous.

"Uh, I like writing?" Alex shrugged sheepishly. John laughed.

"Obviously." He said, around another mouthful of eggs. Alex smiled, then turned and walked to the desk. He sat down and began typing on a computer. And by typing, John meant typing so furiously fast that John had no freaking idea how he did it. John almost choked on his eggs watching how fast Alex typed.

When John was done, he put his plate in the sink, then said,

"Well, thanks for letting me stay here. Do you have my clothes?"

"They're in the dryer," Alex said absently. 

"Okay," John said. He found the dryer in the bathroom. John took his clothes out and found that they were very clean. They smelled nice, too. Like vanilla. John got dressed quickly, folded Alex's pj's that he had borrowed, then tried to put his hair into a ponytail.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Alex. I-I won't bother you anymore. I'll just go now." John said, and walked towards the door.

"Wait. What? Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Back to my house," John told him.

"What? Why?"

"Because you probably don't want me here anymore."

"What? No! You can stay here for however long you want!" 

"Really?" John's heart leaped.

"Yeah," Alex said, "Now how would you like to go meet up with Laff and Herc?"


	6. John Laurens and his dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's dad is not over last night and assaults John.   
> Trigger Warning: Abuse

"I would love to meet up with Laff and Herc!" John exclaimed. 

"Nice, lemme text them then," Alex said, smiling a little. John sat down on the couch. Alex waited for the telltale ping of a message, read it, and then looked up.

"Done! They say to meet at King's Cafe." Alex said.

"They love that place," John said. Alex smiled a little more.

"C'mon, let's go then!" Alex said and grabbed John's hand, which made John blush a bit, and headed for the door. 

They were waiting for the elevator when someone smacked the back of John's head. He whipped around, just to get punched in the face.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey!" Alex cried as John stumbled back. John tried to focus, but the hits had been out of the blue. 

John finally focused to see Alex trying to stop a man in stained, too small pajamas from hitting John or him. It was John's dad. Shoot! John thought. He pressed the elevator button again, hoping, praying that the doors would open. Alex was still struggling with John's dad. He kept trying to hit him, Alex kept blocking him. John's dad managed to swat Alex away and lumbered up to John. 

He was gross. The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke was overwhelming. John tried not to pay attention to the wound on his cheek, tried not to cower in fear, but it didn't work. Nothing worked. Nothing would work. John would get dragged away by his dad, and beaten, and it would be his fault, and Alex would be disappointed, and so would Laff, and Herc, and everyone he knew, and-and was that Alex with a chair?! 

Wham! The chair hit John's dad, making him collapse, and barely missing John himself by a few inches. 

"Sorry for the long wait. I had to find the spare folding chair. What? Why are you looking at me like that, John?" Alex panted.

"Because-because you just-just whacked someone with a chair?!" John cried.

"And?"

"Don't you find that a tad ridiculous?" 

"Uh, no?"

"Whatever. You knocked him out. Let's-let's drag him back to his apartment and-and then go meet up with Laff and Herc." John said, feeling a little jumpy. 

"Alright. Good plan. You grab his feet." Alex said, taking a firm hold on John's dad's hands and dragging him. John grabbed his feet and helped Alex carry-drag him to the apartment.

"Bizarre. This is too bizarre." John muttered to himself as Alex closed the door to the apartment.

After they were in the elevator was when John broke down. He didn't mean to, he just started sobbing.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! John, John, it's okay. It's okay." Alex comforted him. Alex took John into his arms and rubbed his back, trying to calm him a little more.

"I'm sor-sorry. It-it's j-just so sc-scary, b-because I-I wasn't expecting i-it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't- don't want to b-bother you." John tried to gulp down his sobs and stepped out of Alex's arms. Alex let him go but held onto his hands.

"Listen, John, you never, never, never need to apologize for a problem you didn't make. You don't deserve to be hit, or told you don't matter, for anything, okay? It's okay if you need a hug, or need to cry, or just need to be left alone for a little. You don't need to apologize for needing help, or because you can't handle a situation by yourself. Okay?" John nodded and sniffed.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." John said, he felt kind of embarrassed that he had freaked out a bit, but he brushed it off as the elevator doors opened.

"Do Laff and Herc know?" Alex asked John quietly.

"Well... kinda. They know that he gets drunk and sometimes hits me, but I convinced them it wasn't a big deal." John said, squirming under Alex's gaze.

"Okay. We don't have to tell them."

"No. I-I mean, I probably should. Tell them, I mean. Eventually." 

"Whenever you're ready," Alex told him. "Now, let's go get some food. I'm starving."


	7. Alexander Hamilton and fooOOD! (and friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and stuff

Alex was still in shock about what happened. How John's dad had just... hit John. And how John didn't even fight back. When John broke down in the elevator, and then thought he had to apologize for it, was when Alex nearly snapped. But he couldn't linger on that. Alex would just have to protect John. 

But for now, he needed to eat. He was so hungry. Alex hadn't eaten since about three in the morning. He had woken up at about one, after all, and hadn't stopped writing until John woke up, really. So, yeah, he was hungry. He was also excited to see Laff and Herc. In all, he was excited for many things that most likely did not deserve that excitement. 

When they had finally arrived at King's Cafe, Laff and Herc flagged them down, already sitting at a table in the shade of a tree. 

"We just ordered both of you a water and a croissant," Laff told them.

"Hope that's okay," Herc added. It sounded more than okay to Alex, and he told them so. After Samuel Seabury had delivered their food and finished his rant about how King's Cafe was the best in the whole world, better than any cafe ever, really and truly, the best, the four began to talk.

"So, the Schuylers are throwing a party next weekend, huh?" John asked around a mouthful of croissant.

"Oui," Laff said, winking at them.

"You might actually get a boyfriend, John!" Herc laughed. Wait.

"Boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, John's gay!" Laff told him.

"Oh. I, uh, I didn't know that." Alex said. He caught John looking at him, seeming a little...scared? So he added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that! Just-just didn't know."

Laff and Herc laughed.

"It's fine, mon ami!" Laff said, waving Alex's comment off. The rest of the group kept talking about the party, but Alex couldn't focus. It was like he had butterflies in his stomach, almost, but he had no idea why. I'm probably just hungry, he thought. But he couldn't get the butterflies to go away, even after eating his croissant. 

"Are you okay?" John asked him as they were walking home.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm great! Why?" Alex replied.

"You just didn't talk much, you know?" John said. It was true. Alex had been trying to get the butterflies out of his stomach. Nothing worked. In fact, they were still there. Alex was going to tell John about the butterflies, but something stopped him. 

"Oh, well I was lost in thought. I had more ideas for what to write, and I didn't think you guys would want to hear them or leave early. I tend to do that." The last sentence was true. He would get super quiet and then go into what he called furious writing mode, where he didn't eat or sleep, he just wrote.

"Alright," John said as they neared the apartment building. But he still sounded worried. Alex was, too. He was starting to suspect the cause for the butterflies, and it wasn't hunger.


	8. John and the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Laff, and Herc have a talk, kinda

_(Timeskip: 8 days until the Schuyler's party)_

John wasn't sure why, but he wasn't very excited to go to work. He knew that he only had today and tomorrow, but John just wanted to stay home. Technically, John didn't have to go to work, as it was his shop, but he usually felt so relaxed surrounded by the multi-colored blossoms that this was never a problem. _I should go anyways, Alex probably just wants the house to himself for a bit_. Even though Alex had told John multiple times that it was okay that he was there, John still felt like an intruder. Alex hadn't slept in his own bed in days.

John hastily made some coffee, tip-toeing past Alex, who was finally getting some freaking sleep for once, and started on his way to work. John opened up the shop and watered his plants, checking in on them and, yes, talking to them. 

"I did not know you talked to your flowers, mon amie." A voice laughed behind him. John whirled around, turning bright red. 

"Laff! Herc! I didn't-I didn't hear you two come in!" John exclaimed.

"No one ever does. You are here early, John. What's going on?"

"What... do you mean? Nothing's 'going on'." 

"You're only here early when you feel insecure, we've noticed," Herc remarked.

"Been stalking me, have you?" John asked, then paused. "There-there is something I need to tell you guys, that I should've told you a long time ago..."

"You and Alex are dating! I knew it! I knew it!" Laff sang, doing a little dance.

"What? What, no! No, no, no, no! That's-no." John cried, turning bright red. For some reason, he was pleased with the idea but quickly shook it off.

"Aww, c'mon. I thought that for sure you two were getting together. The way you look at each other. You should see how Alex looks at you when you're not paying attention." Laff pretended to swoon. John got even redder if that was possible. 

"How does he look at me? Not that I care... I'm just curious." Laff rolled his eyes at John's barely concealed lie.

"Ugh, mon amie, he looks at you like you're the world!" Laff sighed. And that's probably when John fell too far.

"He does?" John whispered. There were butterflies in his stomach, and John kept blinking as if there was something in his eyes. 

"So, you do like him?" Herc prompted.

"Well, uh, I-yeah. Yeah. No. No, I can't. Alex is very not-gay. He is very straight. He does not like me back. And if either of you tell him how I feel-"

"Relax, we won't. Right, Laff?" Herc turned to the man, who was squealing and giggling.

"Wha-oh, yes, yes, of course not!" Laff smiled. John nodded.

"Anyways, what were you going to tell us before?"

"Uh, well... it doesn't matter. I need to get back to work." 

"Alright, bye, then. We're getting lunch today!"

"Oh, c'mon, you guys don't have to-"

"We're getting lunch today!" Herc repeated aggressively.

"Right, right. Very considerate of you! Thank you! Bye!" John called. John went back to work, but couldn't seem to forget Laff's words. _"He looks at you like you're the world."_ Love was confusing. 


	9. Alexander Hamilton and the fact that he might not be straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuyler's party is tonight!! Yay!

_(Yes, another timeskip: the party is tonight!!!)_

Alex jumped as John came out of the bedroom.

"You never make the bed," he complained. **(A/N: Yes, they are sharing a bed, no, they aren't doing anything naughty)**

"Well, you're always in it. Besides, I make breakfast." Alex replied. John shot a glare at the other and then went into the bathroom/laundry room to go get a shirt. The Schuyler party was tonight, and Alex was, well, nervous. He'd never really been to a party before unless you counted chugging beer and with a few friends a party. Alex had watched many teen movies, though, so he knew what to expect. Loud music, and streamers, and people making out. If you wanted to keep your life, _ask_ where the bathroom was. Don't try to find it.

"Does this look okay?" John came out of the bathroom, and Alex felt his face warm. John had not buttoned the shirt all the way, and Alex tried not to look anywhere but John's face. Luckily, John was trying and failing to brush all of the tangles out of his hair and didn't notice. "So?" John was now looking expectantly at Alex.

"Uh... um, yeah, no. It looks fine," he said, then quickly turned back to his writing.

"Aren't you going to dress up?" John asked, wincing as the brush pulled through his hair.

"Yeah, soon... I just-I only need to write a few more pages."

"You always need to write a few more pages, and a few more pages are always five pages, which turns into ten pages, which turns into a whole book. C'mon, Laff and Herc will be picking us up soon."

"Okay."

"If you aren't ready in five minutes, I'll pester you and take away all of your pens."

"If you can find all of them," Alex replied, but he stood up and went to go get a shirt and nice jeans and a hoodie because he couldn't _not_ wear a hoodie.

Laff and Herc came a few minutes earlier than expected, and instead of texting or calling, honked. Seven times, to be exact.

"Yes, yes, we're coming," Alex muttered as they honked yet again while the two were in the elevator. They hurried outside to where the car was waiting. Laff was driving, and both he and Herc had sunglasses on.

"It's almost 7:30 at night." John pointed out.

"Shh, you can't restrict fabulousness." Laff cried dramatically.


	10. John Laurens and the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to the party with Alex and finally admits he has feelings for him but is too scared to tell Alex.

The car pulled up to the Schuyler's home, a huge mansion at the edge of town. Music could be heard through the open front doors (which were absolutely gorgeous; John was jealous) and flashing lights could be seen through the windows.

"Woah." Alex breathed. He looked kind of nervous.

"I know. Isn't this so cool?" Laff exclaimed. Herc smiled as they pulled into the huge, half-circle like driveway. John got out on some of the greenest grass he'd ever seen. The front lawn was giant, and so green and perfectly trimmed it could have been in an ad. Alex joined John on the lawn, staring up at the house in a mixture of wonder and horror.

"Are you alright?" John asked him. Alex turned to him, a sincere expression on his face.

"I hope I don't walk in on anyone," he said. John chuckled. 

"Don't worry, Schuyler's parties aren't like that. Everyone stays downstairs."

"So, you've been here before?"

"No, but those two have." John gestured toward Laff and Herc.

"Are you guys ready?" Herc called to them. John nodded and went to grab Alex's hand to tug him along-before realizing that he probably shouldn't. Blushing, John was about to pull his hand away when Alex caught it. John blushed even more. 

"Yeah," Alex replied, and together, the four headed for the doors.

Two men were talking near the doors. One was tall, and the other was... kind of short. As the group neared the doors, the two men waved and smiled at them.

"That's Mr. Schuyler and that's Mr. Washington," Herc told John and Alex.

"Hello, boys!" Mr. Schuyler greeted them. "Welcome to the party!"

"Hello, son," Mr. Washington said to Alex. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new in town?"

"Uh, yes, sir." 

"Well, you have fun today, alright, son?"

"I'm not your son. Uh... yes, sir." Alex had said the first part in an undertone, but John dragged Alex away just in case Mr. Washington had heard.

Once inside, the two found themselves in a huge living room. To the left of them was a large arch that led into a kitchen, where the edge of a snack table was peeking through. There was an open door to a dark bathroom to the right of them, and a pile of shoes littered around the door.

The group kicked off their shoes and stepped further into the living room. Laff immediately started pointing out the party attendants.

"I think that's Mrs. Schuyler and Mrs. Washington over there, see? Oh, that's Maria in the DJ booth, she's with Peggy. They're together. Peggy's a Schuyler, by the way. Oh, see there's Thomas and Madison. Not the best people to hang out with, but better than George. That's him, over there, with Samuel. Y'know, from the restaurant? Oh, and that's Angelica. That's Burr, as you can see, he's flirting with her, like always, even though he has a girlfriend, Theodosia. Don't see her anywhere, though. Don't worry, the flirting is in a joking way. She's the oldest Schuyler. Angelica, not Burr's girlfriend. Peggy's youngest. Hmmm, where's Eliza? Ah, there she is!" Laff exclaimed, pointing to a young woman who was looking at them from the side of the dance floor. She had long brown hair pulled into a half-up-half-down hairstyle and was wearing a lovely sky blue dress. She blushed and looked away when she saw them looking at her. John's stomach twisted when he realized her blush was for Alex.

"We're gonna go and talk to Angelica," Herc told them. "Maybe we can get Burr to leave her alone for just a second." 

"Okay," John said, distracted. He was watching Eliza shyly disappear into the shadows. Alex squeezed his hand.

"So, what should we do now that our extrovert friends abandoned us?" he asked. John shook himself out of it and smiled.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Well, we're at a party. We're poor. We deserve free food, don't you think?" Alex smirked at him. John grinned back. 

"Okay." They made their way to the snack table.

"Brownies! I love brownies!" John smiled to himself. Alex was so cute. Okay, John miiiiiight have a crush on him. _Maybe_. But he wasn't going to admit it. Not until he was sure Alex liked him, too. John picked up a brownie and was about to take a bite when he saw the curly-haired Angelica out of the corner of his eye. She made her way to the two, pink dress swishing as she walked.

"Excuse me, but I haven't said hello to you two yet! I'm Angelica." she introduced, bobbing a little curtsy and then laughing. John looked at Alex, who smiled and mock-bowed.

"Hello, dearest, Angelica. I'm Alex, and this is John." Alex introduced, laughter in his tone. John waved awkwardly.

"Well, would you like me to introduce you to my sisters and party-goers?" Angelica inquired. John set the brownie down. He suddenly didn't want to eat it anymore.

"Alright. John?"

"Uh, no thanks. I, uh, need to go to the bathroom. Thank you, though." John smiled.

"Oh." Angelica was only thrown off for a second. "The bathroom's over there."

"Come and save me when you're done," Alex whispered to John jokingly. John watched them go, then hurried to the bathroom, which he didn't need to use, really. He hit the light switch and the bright light turned on. John slammed the door behind him and locked it.

 _What was wrong with him? Was he afraid Alex was gonna fall in love with Eliza?_ Yes. Alex would fall for Eliza and kick John out, and John would be alone. Again. He'd have to go back to his dad or be homeless, and he would have to pretend that he was fine. He'd have to pretend that he was clumsy and that his heart wasn't broken. Unless... Laff's words rang in John's ears. _He looks at you like you're the world._ Maybe... maybe Alex did like him. Maybe if John told Alex that he loved him, this would all go away.

John made up his mind, unlocked the door, stepped out, and stopped. Alex was smiling and laughing with none other than Eliza Schuyler, who was blushing lightly. John felt his heart drop into his stomach. He turned to the bathroom, only to find a door slammed in his face. The music and lights were suddenly too intense. John did the only thing he could. He turned and rushed outside.

**(A/N: Sorry for the long chapter, lol!! Also, don't fret, there is a happy ending!!)**


	11. Alexander Hamilton and ???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is no longer in denial

Alex laughed again at something Eliza said and glanced around the room, looking for his boy, no, best friend. After quickly introducing the two, Angelica had hastily left, leaving Alex alone. That was fine with him, Eliza, although shy, was funny, and he was getting along just fine with her. 

But something told Alex that John was not okay. He was still in the bathroom, and it never took him this long just to poop. Alex turned to Eliza, who was looking at him, unconcerned.

"So, you're new in town?" she asked, interested.

"Yeah." Alex smiled. 

"Cool, cool. Where do you work?"

"Dat Tat."

"That explains why you're here with Laff and Herc." Eliza nodded to the two, who were in the DJ booth. Laff was DJing while talking enthusiastically to Peggy, while Herc and Maria were calmer, talking about something unbeknownst to Alex.

"Yeah. It took John a lot to drag me away from my writing. I was almost done with a 20-page speech about how everyone should be treated equally, and that there should be no more animal testing!"

"W-wow. That's... quite something." Eliza said. Alex nodded absently and glanced around the room again. The bathroom door opened, and Alex's heart leaped... and then plummeted as he saw Seabury walk out, looking faintly green. Where was John?

"So, uh, Alex, do you like anyone yet?" Eliza was saying. Alex looked at her. Did he? Did he like anyone?

"Yes. Yes, I do." Alex said firmly. His heart lifted again, and he barely hid a grin. Yes. Yes, he liked someone.

"Really?" Eliza's face fell, but barely. "Who?"

"His name is John, and I don't know where he went," Alex told her.

"Oh. Well, you hit the jackpot. He's the only single gay guy here. Everyone else is taken. Wait, you said you couldn't find him?" Eliza asked. Alex nodded. "I can help! I'll check upstairs! And, maybe Angie will want to, too." Alex looked to Angelica, who was _killing it_ on the dance floor.

"Okay. Thank you!"

"Yeah, of course! Maybe you could check outside? John might be there." Alex nodded and headed for the doors, which were no longer guarded by Mr. Schuyler and Mr. Washington. He pushed through them and felt the cool night air on his face. And then he saw the silhouette. 

**(A/N: Lol, sorry for the short chapter! :))**


	12. John Laurens and... stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...stuff

John heard the footsteps before he saw the owner of them. He sighed and braced himself for whatever was to come.

"Hey," said Alex softly, sitting next to John.

"Hi," John said, smiling tightly.

"What are you, uh, doing out here?"

"Just needed some air."

"You really aren't social, are you?" Alex joked. John knew it was a joke. But for some reason, that set him off.

"Do you like her?"

"What? Who?" 

"Eliza."

"Why... why would I like her? I mean, I just met her!"

"Yeah, but she was flirting with you, couldn't you tell?" 

"Well, yeah. She-it was kinda obvious." 

"Oh." John's heart squeezed. He didn't know why he felt so betrayed.

"Is-is that a problem?" Alex was getting defensive. John thought he should stop, but the betrayal took over. His tone became sharp.

"No. No, not a problem."

"Oh. It's just... you're not, uh, not like... you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I-"

"What's that supposed to mean, Alex?"

"Nevermind. I'll tell Eliza to stop looking for you. Come in when you're ready." Alex said, getting up to leave.

"...Eliza's looking for me?" John said, also getting up. "Why?" 

"I... was worried. It's nothing, really. She offered to help when I brought it up." 

"You were worried?"

"Yes, of course I was worried! Why wouldn't I be, after you disappeared?" John's eyes flicked to the grass.

"I don't know."

"What is up with you, John? First, you yell at me, and now you're all meek! I can tell that something's wrong. Please just tell me!" John looked up. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him so badly. But he couldn't.

"Nothing." Even as John said it, he felt tears prick his eyes.

"It's not nothing!" Alex cried. "Please, John, please, you can tell me anything!"

"It's-it's noth-"

"John! Please!"

"I can't. I can't!"

"Yes, you can! John, I-I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on! Ple-"

"I LOVE YOU!!!" John yelled. Tears were streaming down his face, and his feet took a few steps back as soon as his knees went weak. 

Why did he do that? Now Alex would hate him. He'd kick John out, and John would have to go back to his dad, like always. John closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. The silence was suffocating.

"I-I love you, too." Alex was so quiet, John almost didn't hear him. He slowly opened his eyes in astonishment.

"What?"

"I love you, too."


	13. Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens

John took a step forward as Alex held his breath.

"You-you love me?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were straight." Alex sighed.

"So did I." John took another step forward. Alex opened his arms, and John rushed into them. It felt nice, familiar to hold John like this. To comfort him, even though he was smaller than the other boy. Alex looked up at John, who looked down at Alex. 

"Can I kiss you?" John breathed. In response, Alex stood on his tiptoes. Their lips touched. Alex felt a jolt of happiness hum through his body. They stayed like that until Alex's toes got tired. John looked at him uncertainly.

"That was my first time kissing a boy..."

"Oh?"

"And it was awesome!" Alex exclaimed, grinning. John's face cracked into a smile.

"Yes, yes, yes!! Herc, look! Herc, they're so cute!" Laff's voice drifted from the house. The two turned and saw Laff and Herc smiling from the doorway. Herc waved. "Oh, my OTP!! Jdsfjddyauiernjvsfhjdaeunviesfhjaundfhdjf!!!"

"How-how long have you been standing there?" Alex asked, glad that no one could see his blush in the darkish half-light.

"Long enough!"

"Uh, we may have watched the last part of your kiss," Herc replied. "Which was adorable, by the way. You're so small, Alex." John nodded and rested his elbow on Alex's head.

"I-hey!" Alex protested. John just smirked at him.

"Aaaaaahhhh soooo cuuuuuteeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laff was still freaking out. 

***timeskip***

"Is that everything? Are you sure?" John asked, looking to his fiancé. 

"Yes, John, I'm sure," Alex replied.

"I just want to make sure that I don't have to come back and get something because you forgot it."

"You won't have to get anything you lost, don't worry." Alex teased. He and John were moving to a new place; a bigger place. They needed it, as they were planning on adopting after they got married. 

"Hey, guys! I triple-checked the apartment. Didn't see any papers or anything!" Eliza exclaimed, offering them both a smile.

"And we have lunch!" Herc called, walking with Laff. They were both holding about five paper lunch bags in their hands.

"Yes! I am starving!" John cried, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him along. Eliza followed, yelling to her sisters and Maria, who were also helping the couple pack and load boxes into the moving van. The group sat together, eating sandwiches and chips, laughing and talking. Alex lay his head on John's shoulder. Peggy grinned at the two, and Angelica told a witty joke that made everyone laugh. 

And when our children tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight.

A/N: So, that's it!! Hope you liked it!! Thank you for bearing with me, I love you all, seriously! :) :) I do have a Lams playlist on Spotify called lams forever, so if you want to check that out, feel free, my Spotify is The_Destroyed_Fanchild_Lydia!! <3 <3


End file.
